Xeno Takeover
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Ep. 8: The Waylond-Yutani corporation has begun to make an army of human-xeno hybrids, to be used in the army surplus market. Can Shadow shutdown their operation before it's too late? (A somewhat original story, using the Alien property.)
1. Chapter 1

"Chocolate Rain!"

Shadow was floating through dimension subspace, listening to one of his favorite songs on his iPod. He had just saved a small colony of Adipose, and felt he needed some relaxation time.

"Some stay dry and others feel the pain,

Chocolate Rain!

A baby born will die before the sin – "

"SHADOW!"

The young Guardian suddenly flipped in surprise at hearing the loud call of his name. Readjusting himself, he then brought out his wrist communicator, showing the Elders on the line.

"Hey, I was in my groove zone there! What's so important you have to scream in my ear?!"

"Oh nothing that important, just YOUR JOB!" said Bugs , with an irritated tone. " We have an important assignment for you in the Aliens universe."

"Again with giving assignments not in my jurisdiction," Shadow complained. "What's the Guardian of the movie multiverse doing that's so important?"

"Apparently, a time anomaly has made it so that Jack and Rose never meet on the Titanic." Mickey explained.

"Damn, that is important. Okay, what have you got for me?"

"The Waylon- Yutani corporation seems to have finally figured out how to weaponized xenomorph biology," Bugs said. "They've started testing to make human-xeno hybrids to use as soliders."

"So?"

"All of humanity would kill itself with that kind of power!" Homer said. "It's like if Bart found out how radiation works!"

"Oooh, that is bad." Shadow set his internal tracker. "Guess I'm off then." He then made a beeline towards the Alien universe.

 **LATER….**

Shadow walked through the rift he created, and found himself in a desolate neighborhood. The streets were cracked, graffiti was everywhere, and the air was gray and smoky.

"Geez," Shadow muttered to himself, "And I thought 18th century London was bad."

Shadow began to walk through the streets, coming across abandoned apartments, old cars, and other depressing stuff.

After an hour, Shadow had to sit down to rest his feet. "Geez, how hard is is to find ONE building owned by Wayland-Yutani?"

Suddenly, about a dozen people popped out of the shadows, wielding various makeshift weapons.

"You say something about them souless corporatioon flunkies?"

"Er..." Shadow raised his hands up. "I'm not with them, just so you know."

One big burly guy got right up in his face. "So why you lookin for them?"

"Let's just say there's an experiment they're working on that I need to stop."

"Oh really? What makes you think you can stop them?" one girl in the group asked.

"Well, someone has to."

"Yeah, and that someone is us," the big burly guy said. "This used to be a decent neighborhoood till Waylond-Yutani showed up. They've sucked up all the money and resources and left us with nothing." He gestured to the others."So we formed this gang to go up against them. We call ourselves the Neighborhood Watch."

"I see," Shadow said. "You realize they'll sue your asses off if you do anything violent?"

"We don't know what else to do..."

Shadow thought for a minute. Then he had an idea. "Alright people, gather round. Here's what we're gonna do..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Waylond – Yutani building was hard to miss, so Shadow wondered how he hadn't seen it earlier. The large square facility towered over the entire neighborhood, dark and foreboding.

"You sure this plan of yours will work?"

"Sure. It's always works in movies." Shadow looked at Mr. Big and Burly "Hey...what's your name, by the way?"

"David," he said. "Call me David."

The group soon came upon the back entrance of the facility. Two guards were standing watch.

"Okay, like we practiced people," Shadow whispered to the others.

The Neighborhood Watch then burst out from the shadows, and rushed the guards. While the guards were fending them off, Shadow snuck in.

"Hate to leave those guys out there, but I've got to do this alone." Shadow thought to himself. "Now, where to start?"

Shadow snuck through the facility, sticking to the shadows, and taking air ducts when necessary. He eventually came upon a large laboratory. Hiding in the ceiling duct, he listened in on the scientist's conversation.

"Professor Richter, how goes progress on the crossbreeding project?" said a man in a buisness suit.

"Oh, Administrator! The project is progressing quite well. After countless prototypes and DNA tweaking, we are in the final stages!" the professor said.

"Mr. Waylond wants his alien hybrid army NOW, Professor. See that you complete the project in the next week, or your job will be on the line."

"Y-yes sir! We'll try to speed the process along!"

Shadow had a look of disgust on his face. "Not on my watch." He continued to crawl through the vents.

Eventually, he came upon an abandoned hallway, and jumped out of the vents. He strolled past several rooms, each with different labels on the doors.

"Computer servers...experimentation lab...DNA scrambling lab...damn it, where do they keep all they soliders?" Shadow suddenly stopped. "Wait, what's this? 'Failed prototypes"..." Shadow decided to give this room a look.

The lights were dim here, with several different xenos in hibernation pod. There were varying types: Solider, Lurkers, Spitters, even a Boiler at one point. But at the back, were three clouded hibernation pods. Shadow found a computer next to the pods.

"Damn...locked." he said in frustration. "Wait a minute...I'm a Cybertronian, what am I thinking?" He sent a small electric surge from his body into the computer, and he was in.

Shadow found some video logs in the computer's database, which he booted up.

"This is Professor Adrian Richter, video log number 55. After countless failures of injecting xenomorph DNA within our human test subjects, creating nothing but horrid mutations, my team has decided to test a new theory. We injected human DNA into 3 xeno facehuggers, then allowed them to inseminate 3 human test subjects. We need only wait a few hours for the result."

"This is Professor Richter once again, video log number 56. The xeno chestbursters have...ehm, bursted from the human test subjects. It seems our DNA injections seem to have worked, considering the chestbursters have small hands and feet. Now we wait to see how the young develop..."

"Video log number 57. The offspring seem to have taken longer to develop than regular xenos. It took at least 2 months for them to reach full size, and even then they resemble teenaged humans. We have designated them Subjects B-11, B-12, and B-13. During their two month development, we taught them basic motor skills, reading, and speech. Subjects B-11 and B-13 have mastered these skills well, but B-12 struggles with speech, and only knows the basic English alphabet. I am hoping e will catch on quickly, or we'll have to terminate him..."

Shadow decided to skip ahead a few entries.

"Video log number 62. Subjects B-11 and B-13's DNA structure has unexpectedly broken down. Before they reached complete termination, we managed to preserve them in hibernation pods for future reference in experimentation. Subject B-12's DNA structure has stayed intact, but his mental state has completely broken down. His behavior resembles that of a basic xenomorph solider. We have decided to restrict him to a hibernation pod as well. Phase B of experimentation seems to have come to an end, but we now move into phase C, which we hope will be the final phase. This is Professor Richter, signing off."

Shadow turned off the video log. "Geez...these idiots have been messing with stuff they shouldn't be messing with...and succeeding." He walked over to the hibernation pods, and wiped away at the fogged up glass. There they were, the afore-mentioned Subject's B-11, B-12, and B-13. They each had a xeno's lower half and arms, while their chest and head remained human. Each had their number scratched into the upper right of their chest.

B-11 was an albino on his human half, with see-though bits on his xeno half like a Lurker. B-13 had green hair, with a sickly green look on his human half, and acid pockets on his xeno half like a Spitter. B-12 seemed quite generic, with dark brown hair, and slightly skinny.

"Poor bastards...I'm sorry you were born into monsters like this..." Shadow said with remorse.

But then...B-12's right arm twitched.

Shadow did a double take. No way. He was in a hibernation pod, he shouldn't be moving.

But then, a loud growl, muffled by the glass, was heard. Then, B-12 punched right though the glass, while Shadow tumbled backwards onto the floor.

"What the-but how?" Shadow then noticed a small pipe that had burst open from pressure, connected to the pod. It must have been supplying sleeping gas into the pod to keep it's occupants inactive.

"Oh...well then." Shadow said, looking up at B-12 climbing out of the pod. "This just sucks."


	3. Chapter 3

"FREEEEEEEEE!" B-12 screeched, as he crawled out of the hibernation pod. His eyes were concealed by his overgrown hair, but you could tell the xeno hybrid was pissed, and hungry for revenge against his creators.

Shadow immediately jumped up and tried to stun the B-12 with his TechVolt blaster. But the hybrid was too quick, he dodged out of the way and lashed out with his tail, catching Shadow in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, what gives? I haven't even done anything to you!" Shadow yelled, examining his injury. "Well….except shoot 1,000 volts of electricity at you…"

B-12 screeched again, and lunged right at Shadow. He barely dodged him, then tried to catch him with his bare hands.

"C'mon you…..get over here…..ugh, why are you so fast!?" It was a game of cat and mouse as Shadow ran after B-12 while the hybrid merely kept dodging and leaping away from him, a small grin on his face.

Frustrated and fed up, Shadow whipped out his portal gun. He shot a blue portal on the ground behind B-12, and an orange one on the ceiling above him.

B-12, still running away, was looking at Shadow, waiting for him to give chase, when he fell in the portal and landed right in Shadow's arms.

"Gotcha, you little rascal!"

B-12 hissed, and tried scratching at Shadow's face, but he just held the hybrid down.

"Hey, stop that! Listen, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not with the scientists."

B-12 stopped his scratching, and decided to listen.

"Now, I'm going to go stop the guys who made you, so just stay here, and don't cause any more trouble." With that, Shadow got up and left the room.

However, as soon as he turned the corner, there was B-12, sitting on the floor in front of him.

"What the - How did you get out here?"

B-12 looked up, and Shadow followed his gaze. There, a vent door was swinging open on the ceiling.

"Oh right. I keep forgetting that's how xeno's get places." He then gave the hybrid a stern look. "Listen, I'm busy. So go back to your room, okay?"

Shadow walked right past him, and turned the corner - bumped right into one of the scientists.

"What the - who are you? You're not authorized to be in this building!"

The scientist then glimpsed behind Shadow, and saw B-12.

"Oh no...SUBJECT B-12 HAS ESCAPED! REPEAT, B-12 HAS - "

Shadow immediately punched the scientist in the face. "That is EXACTLY the kind of thing I was trying to avoid." He turned and gave B-12 a look. "Will you please go back where you belong now?"

B-12 merely scratched his neck.

Shadow sighed, then continued on through the facility, B-12 following behind him.

The two came upon a large chamber, full of scientists. Several hibernation pods lined the walls, all filled with xeno hybrids. They all looked the same, each looking like the average xeno solider. The only human parts they had were their faces, and even then, you could only see the bottom half.

"Monsters..." Shadow said, gritting his teeth. "All for the sake of war...man, humans are stupid."

B-12 peeked in one of the pods, looking at the his supposed brothers. He looked with curiosity for a moment, then growled angrily.

"Huh, thought you would totally get along with these guys," Shadow said. He looked around for a console to activate, and eventually found one.

"Okay...there should be a giant 'Self-Destruct' button..." Shadow looked over the control board, not sure which button to press. "Oh hey, here's a big red one!"

"Don't even think about it."

Shadow turned to find Professor Richter and a whole baker's dozen of security guards.

"I've kept hearing reports of suspicious activity in the vents...now I know it was you two."

"What you're doing is wrong!" Shadow said. "These hybrids you've created will do nothing but ravage the world! Man was not meant to toy with such forces, and yadda yadda yadda!"

"You have no right to judge me," Prof. Richter said. "Any company will buy this army for the highest price there is. Waylond-Yutani will be the richest comapny on Earth. Who cares if humanity gets decimated in the process?"

"You should!" Shadow yelled. "These things will probably cause the apocalypse, meaning money will be worthless! Terminate them now, before it's too late!"

"I don't have to hear this. Guards, open fire." Prof. Richter ordered, as he walked out of the room.

The guards opened fire, and both Shadow and B-12 turned tail. The ran across the room, dodging bullets...and then the bullets hit the console.

Every hibernation pod opened up, simultaneously, as the hybrids inside began to stir. Then, a synchronized screech could be heard throughout the complex.

Shadow gave a heavy sigh. "As if things couldn't get worse..."


	4. Chapter 4

The xeno hybrids swarmed the facility, and Shadow and B-12 were running like hell from them. And they were all screaming the same thing:

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KIIILLL!"

"Repetitive, yet terrifying," Shadow lamented. "Hm...it works."

The two continued to run, until finding an empty lab room. Shadow immediately pulled the door open, and closed it as quick as possible.

The hybrids swarmed past the door, looking like a black flood. Scientist's screams could be heard in the distance, as the hybrids advanced.

Shadow took a moment to catch his breath, then looked at B-12. "Look, I don't really know if you can understand half of what I'm saying. But, we need to find a way to kill these monsters all in one shot. As soon as we leave this room, it's us or them. Got it?"

B-12 stared at him for a second, then gave a devious smile and nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go kick ass and save humanity."

The door came down, and both of them burst out running. Shadow shot small bursts from his subsonic repeater at different hybrids, while B-12 jumped from enemy to enemy, swiping, tearing, and ripping through them.

They both came back to the main chamber, out of breath.

"Man, you really tore through those guys," Shadow said to B-12. "You know what, you need a name. A REAL name." He thought for a minute. "I got it! Bruiser. I'll call you Bruiser. How's that?"

Bruiser smiled and nodded.

"Okay, now there must be something here that - hey look, a giant button!"

The said button was on the wall, next to a large panel. Shadow pressed it, and the panel began to raise...revealing a large xenomorph queen.

The queen was strained by large metal locks, and it's egg sack was connected to a conveyor belt, leading deeper into the facility.

"Well...guess they had to get their DNA from somewhere."

The queen screeched, trying to move out of her restraints. Shadow and Bruiser inched past her, and looked around the room.

"C'mon,there must be something here!" Shadow said, investigating several lab tables and drawers.

Bruiser sniffed around a bit, then noticed something. He crawled over to some large canisters, sniffed, then made a gagging sound.

"Hey, what'd you find Bruiser?" Shadow said , walking over. "Wait..is this...?"

Shadow scanned the containers with his wrist communicator. "How convenient. This is all toxic waste!" He smiled. "I know exactly what to do with this..."

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

"Well, that's done." Shadow said, wiping his hands as he walked out the front doors of the facility, Bruiser tailing behind.

"There you are!" said David, who had shown up with the rest of the Neighborhood Watch. "You find out what they were doing in there?"

"Yup, and now I'm shutting them down." Shadow said confidently. "I hooked some toxic waste canisters in each major vent of the facility, then connected it to a vaporator. It'll clean the whole place of scientists AND xeno hybrids!"

"Wait, hybrids?" David said, confused.

"Yeah, xeno hybrids. Like this guy." Shadow pointed at Bruiser.

Everyone jumped at seeing the xeno hybrid. Bruiser just cocked his head in confusion.

"You mean...they were mixing humans with those alien monstrosities?" David said in surprise. "And you let one of them live?"

"Before you get all trigger-happy, hes just a prototype," Shadow hastily said. "He's not very smart, and he's been following me around ever since he escaped from his hibernation pod." Shadow looked at Bruiser. "Why DO you keep following me everywhere, anyway?"

Bruiser crawled up towards him, and held his hand. "Friend..."

Shadow looked confused. "How am I your friend? You just met me!"

Bruiser gave him a look. A look of pure trust, of honesty, and respect. That's when Shadow realized.

"Heh...I guess we kind of bonded together in such a short amount of time." Shadow said. "So now you consider us friends."

He smiled, and Bruiser smiled back "C'mon you. You can stay with me, because trust me, you don't wanna be alone in this universe."

Shadow opened a rift and left with Bruiser, leaving David and the Neighborhood Watch standing there dumbfounded.

"I think we missed something there..."


	5. Epilouge

**EPILOUGE**

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"

Sari stood on top of the couch, freaked out as hell, while Shadow and Bruiser stood in the doorway.

"Well, nice to see you too." Shadow said, a little frustrated.

"There's a weird alien thing in the doorway, and it's not Cybertronian, why are you so calm!?"

"Sari this is Bruiser," Shadow said. "He's an alien hybrid I adopted from an evil company that was trying to take over the world."

Bruiser crawled over to Sari, and sniffed her. "Friend?" he asked Shadow.

"Yes Bruiser. This is Sari, she's my girlfriend."

The xeno hybrid smiled, and rubbed up against her leg. "Friend..."

Sari gave a rigid smile. "Okay...he's not trying to eat me, so I GUESS he's okay.." She patted his head, and he gave a satisfied growl.

"Okay, so he's an alien hybrid, but is he your pet now? Friend? Bodyguard?"

"All the above." Shadow said.

Gir and Space Core then came out from the hallway, took one look at Bruiser, and immediately ran out the door screaming.

"Eh, I'm sure they'll get used to him." Shadow said, chuckling.


End file.
